Deepwater gravity base structure (GBS) concepts for regions experiencing significant sea ice have traditionally been based on large monolithic steel or concrete substructures supporting offshore hydrocarbon drilling or production facilities. In deeper waters, the size, weight and cost of these structures pose major challenges in terms of design, construction, and installation. Traditional GBS designs generally rely on a monolithic caisson, with or without discrete vertical legs, filled largely with sea water and/or solid ballast to resist horizontal loads from ice and wave interaction. The caisson gross volume and minimum required on bottom weight increase rapidly with water depth and horizontal load. This can lead to difficulty in satisfying the foundation design requirements, especially in weaker cohesive soils.